Write you a love song
by Queene Rose
Summary: Haruka and Akira are new students in Academia Saotome. Haruka meets all of the guys and she start to write song to them. But since theres the no love rule. What will the boys do with their feeling toward Haruka?Will she fall in love with someone? Will Akira accept there feeling toward his twin sister Haruka?
1. Chapter 1

Haruka and his twin brother Akira are the new students of the Academia Saotome. Both of them where standing infront of the academy. Haruka is admiring her surroundings, while Akira was looking at her sad. He wanted to be in the same class as her twin sister, but Akira got in class S while haruka is in class A. Haruka looks at his sad and then she got worry.

"whats wrong?" ask haruka

"im just a little sad..." he say while looking down.

"Why?you don't like this place?"

"No! I like this place, but... i wanted to be in the same class as you" He blush a little.

Haruka cheek turns a little pink and her lips form a sweet smile. "You don't have to be sad about it." she grab his right hand with both of her hands. "We are gonna see each other everyday"

Akira look at Haruka and blush a little. "I know but... I still wanted to be with you in the same class."

Haruka kiss his cheek. "Stop acting like a child, we are going to see each other everyday. So don't be sad."

Akira blush madly and touch the cheek that haruka kiss with his free hand. "why do we have to be her twin brother..." he whisper

"did you say something?" ask haruka

Akira look at her cute little twin sister and pat her head and smile warmly at her. " No, it must be your imagination... Now let head to our classes or we will be late"

"hai!"

-Class A-

Haruka was sitting in her chair while looking at everyone in her classroom. '_Will i ever fit in this classroom?' _Haruka sigh while resting her chin in her left hand. Suddenly a guy with red hair sit in the chair beside her. The guy look at Haruka and start to smile.

"Hi Im Ittoki Otoya" he say while offering his hand

Haruka took his hand and they start to shake it "im Nanami Haruka" she say it shyly while blushing a little.

Otoya smile bigger "im new here so please treat me well" He let go of her hand.

Haruka look surprise at him "y-your new here too?"

Otoya eyes got wide "Nanami... are you new too?"

Haruka nods at him while looking at her hands.

"thats so awesome! then let's do our best so we can fit in this class, okay?" otoya say

Haruka looks at him and giggles. "HAI!"

From out of nowhere a guy with blond hair hugs haruka "Elizabeth! I miss you sso much"

"HUH!?" she gasp while blushing at the same time

" she is not Elizabeth!" say otoya

The guys look at haruka and gasp. "Im so sorry! but you remind me of my dog elizabeth"

"dog?" haruka and otoya look at each other and they start imagining haruka in dog form. Otoya Blush a little, while haruka giggle.

" im sorry for the hug" he say while bowing his head.

" its okay, you didn't do nothing wrong so its okay. no need to apologize." Haruka smile big at him.

The guy look at haruka face "WAH! you're so cute, whats your name?"

"I'm Nanami Haruka"

"and whats your name?" he ask while looking at otoya.

"Oh! im ittoki Otoya and whats yours?"

"I Shinomiya Natsuki and is nice meeting both of you" he say while hugging both of them "hope we can be good friends"

"y-yeah..." haruka say while trying to breathe.

"s-same here... b-but p-please... let us... c-catch some air..." say otoya.

"AH! sorry" he quickly let go of them but he accidentally he hits someone with his hands. Natsuki look at the guy with blue hair and panic "Im so sorry!Are You okay?! Did i hurt you?"

The guy look blankly at natsuki "Its okay, just be careful next time." he start walking away but natsuki grab his hand.

"Im Shinomiya Natsuki and i hope we can be friends" he say

Haruka Stand beside natsuki while blushing a little. "um, im Nanami Haruka and i cope we can be your friend too"

Otoya stand in the middle of both "Hi im Ittoki Otoya so let get along with each other well"

The guy look at all of them and smile a little. "im hijirikawa masato..." he bow and walks away.

"does he hate us?" ask natsuki.

"i don't think so" say nanami while looking at masato with a little smile.

"really? how..." ask otoya.

" i just have this feeling that we will become good friends with him" Haruka say while looking at both of them.

" Minasan, kon'nichiwa! class is about to start so please sit down" the teacher say

Everyone sits down on our sit while the teacher stand in the front from all of us. She looks at everyone and then smile.

"Well hi! tsukimiya ringo, and im going to be your home room teacher" she say while winking at everyone.

"she so beautiful" haruka say while admiring Ringo.

"She is a beauty... to bad that she is he" say otoya.

"she is a man!" haruka scream.

Ringo glare at Haruka. "Yes! i am a man, got a problem with that?"

"N-no! not at all. It just got me out of surprise..." haruka say while bowing her head.

Then the door burst open and a girl came into the classroom. "did i make it?"

"no, your late! whats your name?" ask ringo

"Im Shibuya Tomochika" tomochika say.

"SInce this is your first day then ill leave you without any punishment." say ringo.

"Oh thank you so much Ringo sensei!"

"okay there a sit that is in front of that girl with orange hair" Ringo say while pointing in the chair that is in front of Haruka.

"Hai!" tomo say while walking in the sit that is in front of haruka. Right before she sits down she look at me and wink.

-cafeteria-

Haruka was looking at the food court. There was alot of different shop that has different food.

"oh, what should i eat... they all look so delicious..." haruka say while looking at to shop.

Suddenly someone bump into her and she start to fall but luckly someone catch her. Wend she look up she see a guy with blond hair that has a hat.

"Are you okay?" ask the guy.

" yeah im fine.T-thanks you..." She look at him and blush a little.

He help her get up. "Aren't you the Nanamu akira? why are you dress has a girl? and why from all of a sudden you look more cute"

"oh no! im his twin sister Nanami haruka."

"his twin sister!" he blush a little. "Nevermind what i say earlier... I didn't know that he had a twin sister" he start to scrath his hair.

"Its okay, um... whats your name?"

"oh that's right, Im Kurusu Syo! I have a twin too, but he doesn't study here." he say while smiling at her.

"really? how cool! what his name?"

"His name is Kurusu Kaoru. He is studying to become a doctor." Syo say while smiling big.

"wow that nice. how do you know my brother?" Haruka look at him with curiosity

"Ah! he is in the same class as me" syo say.

"Oh! then im glad that i have met one of Akira classmate" Haruka smile sweetly at him

Syo blush a little while his heart start beating. " yeah, it's a pleasure of meeting Akira twin sister"

Haruka blush a little and then she start giggling.

"what so funny?" ask syo

"im sorry, but right now you just look so cute" she say while poking his red cheek.

Syo blush madly while his heart start to beat more faster '_whats this warm feeling?'_ Suddenly a Tall handsome guy put his hand around Syo shoulder.

"what do we have here? are you making a move to this little lamb?" say the tall while looking at syo and then at me. "although im gonna admit it, she is a cute little lamb".

"eh!" haruka blush a little.

"hoi! stop it! and im not making a move on her. so stop talking nonsense" say Syo while glaring at him with a little blush on his cheek.

"Your not? well then let me take the oportunity then." He walks toward Haruka. "I'm Jinguji Ren and whats your name little lamb?"

"I-im Nanamy Haruka"

"what a beautiful name you got there Haruka" Ren say while kissing the back of her hand.

"Hoi! Dont do those kind of thing right in front of me and especially to haruka" he pull haruka away from him. "She is to pure for you"

Ren raise one of his eyebrow. "My, my... aren't you getting over protective shorty"

"what did you just say?" Syo start glaring at him.

"hey, don't start a fight in the middle of this place" say a guy with black hair.

Wend haruka looks at the guy she start to blush. "H-hayato?"

The guy glare at Haruka. "don't compare me with my idiot brother... Im Ichinose Tokiya."

"sorry, but I didn't know that he had a twin brother" haruka say while bowing her head.

"dont worry Nanami, wend I first saw him I though he was hayato too, so its okay." Syo say while patting her head.

"hey, dosent she look like that new guy name akira?" say tokiya.

"Well now that you mention it, she does look like him." say Ren while staring at Haruka intensely.

"Um, that because...im his twin sister..." Haruka say shyly

"twin sister huh..." tokiya say.

"SO that means you're the cutest twin" say Ren.

"huh?"

"Stop saying that! didn't I told you to not make a move on her" Yell Syo.

"Your acting like a jelose boyfriend Syo" say Ren while smirking at him.

"Boyfriend?!" haruka blush madly.

"AH! it's not like that! im just worry about her... ANd what do you mean by jelose!? im not Jelose!" syo say while glaring at him.

"Im going to eat" tokiya walks away.

"yeah! i have to go eat so bye" haruka walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka was walking toward her next class, but a sudden wind blew away one of her paper. She was following after the it but someone catch grab it for her. The man with green eyes walks toward her and give the paper to her. She grab the paper and put it on her notebook. She then look at the man and bow her head.

"thank you for your help" say haruka.

"its okay, there's no need to bow" he say while lifting her head with his index finger.

Haruka blush a little. "hai..."

He looks at her eyes "are you new here?"

"Hai! I'm Nanami Haruka and im in class A" Haruka say.

"I'm Aijima Cecil and im in class S" he grab her hand and kiss the back of her hand. "its a pleasure to meet you, princess"

"Princess?" She blush madly.

Someone grab Haruka by her arms and pull her away from Cecil. Wend She look at the person it was no other that Akira.

"You! stop flirting with my sister" say akira while glaring at him.

"This beautifull princess is your sister?" Cecil look at both of them. "Now that you mention it, you two look-alike"

"well we are twin" Say haruka shyly.

"Twins?! So that means that Haruka is the cute innocent one, while akira is the overprotective violent one" say cecil.

"So your saying that im violent?!" Akira start glaring at him

"oh look at the time! i have to get going. Hope to see you again Haruka" Cecil waves at her and runs off.

"What an annoying guy..." say akira with a sigh.

"But he is kinda fun to hang out, don't you think" Say Haruka while looking at Akira.

"I guess so..." akira scratch the back of his head.

Haruka Giggles at him, while Akira looks at her with a confuse look.

"Why are you laughing?" ask Akira

"it just that you have some interesting classmates" she say while turning her cheek pink.

"what do you mean by that? have you meet my classmates?" he looks at her.

"I meet some of them at the cafeteria. They are such nice people" she say while starting to walk away.

He start walking beside her. "Who did you meet?"

"lets see... I meet Kurusu Syo, Jinguji Ren and Ichinose Tokiya"

Akira stop walking. Haruka stop walking and looks at him. His face was pale while his eyes where wide open. She walks toward him and looks at him worry.

"Akira, whats wrong?"

He put both his hand in her shoulders and look at her worry. "Did Ren do something to you?"

"N-not really... why you ask?"

"I have my reasons... but don't get to close to Ren, he is a dangerous guy." he say while patting her head with his left hand.

"Uh... why is that?"

"He is a total womanizer" he say while staring to walk the other way. "SO be carefull!"

"hai" she looks one last time at Akira and walks toward her classroom.

-Class A-

"minasan! today im going to par you up. On of you is gonna make the melody while the other write some lyrics in it." say Ringo

"do we get to choose or partner?" say a girl.

"If i let you do that it wouldn't be fun. so that means im going to choose your partner." say Ringo. "first pair is Shinomiya Natsuk and Hijirikawa Masoto. second pair is Shibuya tomochika and..."

Haruka was getting nervous cause Ringo keep mentioning pairs and not hers. '_Please tell me who is my partner is already Ringo sensei'_

"Last Pair is Nanami Haruka and ittoki Otoya" say Ringo.

Haruka look beside her and meets with otoya smiling face.

"Alright! Lets make the most awesome song ever" He wink at her.

"Hai!" say haruka with a big smile.

"Minasan! let me remind you all. You can't have a relationship cause that against the rules. If you start dating with your partner or another person then you will be expel from this school!" say Ringo with a serious face.

"hai!" say everyone.

-In the girls dormitor-

" I'm so happy that I have Haruka as my room-mate" Say Tomochika while hugging Haruka.

"I happy too! im so glad that your here as my room-mate" say haruka while hugging her back.

"So Haruka, who you got as your partner?" ask Tomochika while letting her go.

"I have Ittoki-kun as my partner" say haruka while sitting on her bed.

"Your so lucky! people say that he did an amazing performance in his interview." say tomochika while throwing herself on her bed.

"Who did you got as a partner?" ask Haruka.

"I got a guy name Asahina Futo" say tomo while potting. "he is kinda of a show of..."

"wait so both of you enter as a singer?" say haruka.

"yeah! this is so bad, how are we gonna make a duet song or at list make the melody? Help me Haruka!" yell tomo.

" I don't know how to help you tomo-chan..." haruka look down at her lap.

"its okay, I hope that we can make something up" tomo say while looking at her pillow.

"good luck Tomo-chan"

"Good Luck Haruka"


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

After class Haruka and Otoya went to the library and went to the table that was close to the window. They sit down facing each other and put their backpack beside their chair.

"So any idea of what type of song should we make?" ask Otoya.

"Well...um, I was thinking that we should do a love song, since everyone like those types of song... but I don't know if it should be fast or a slow song..." Say Haruka while looking at her hand shyly.

"That's a great idea but I think it would be best if we make it fast and happy." otoya say while smiling big.

"Hai! But can we do this...?"

"What do you mean Nanami?" Otoya looks at her with serious look.

"Well, i have never created a melody in my life..."

"That okay Nanami, In fact. I have never written a lyric in my life."he says while smiling big at her.

"Is that suppose to encourage me?" she look at him with a face that say 'are you happy with that?'

He chuckles a little and starts to scratch the back of his head. "jeje... well... I'm sure we can do it"

"Yes, we can do this!" she grabs both of his hand with her little hands. "Let's do our best Ittoki-kun" She smiles big toward him.

His eyes wide at her sudden outburst, while his cheek turn red. "hai" he smile shyly at haruka.

Haruka notice his cheek turning red and it make her cheek turn pink. "That good"

He looks at their hands and blush more redder "um... Nanami?"

"Yes ittoki-kun?"

"Can you... um... let go now?" he say while blushing red like his hair.

Haruka looks at her hand still holding his hand "Ah! im so sorry" she quickly let go of his hand.

Wend her hand left his hand, Otoya start feeling his hand turning cold. But he ignored the feeling. "then let's start making a song"

"Hai!"

Meanwhile In Class S

While waiting to the class to start Akira was reading quietly in his sit that was beside the window. He had Syo sitting in the sits that is in front of him, Ren was sitting in the sit beside Syo, Cecil was sitting in the sit behind Akira and Tokiya saw sitting beside Akira. Suddenly Ren turn toward Akira.

"Hey Akira, why didn't you tell me that you have an adorable twin sister?" Say Ren

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" ask Cecil.

"Let's see… I got to know your existence yesterday, so why do I have to tell you the existence of my cute sister?"

"Cause she is a cute little lamb" say Ren

"Hey don't call my sister like that" say Akira while glaring at him.

"Akira right! She is not one of your toys" Say Syo with a angry gaze.

"She is more like a princess" Say Cecil while looking at the window dreamily.

Ren notice Cecil gaze and smirk. "oh! What do we have here? Is Cecil have fall in love with her too"

"What's not to like? She is the most beautiful princess I have ever seen in my life" he looks back at Ren with a serious look. "And what do you mean by fall in love with her too?"

"yeah, what do you mean by that? Did you fell in love with my sister too?" say akira while raising one of his eyebrow.

"Im not that serious with her, yet… but what I mean is that this little guy is also in love with the little lamb." He point at Syo.

Syo cheek turn red but he got angrier. "Hey! Who you calling little man!?"

"Eh! That unexpected, I have never tough that Syo could possibly have feeling for a girl" Say Cecil while looking at Syo.

"Truly unexpected…" say tokiya while gazing at Syo.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ask syo.

"Well you don't seem like the type to actually have feelings for someone" say akira while resting his chin in his hand.

"What gives you that idea?!"

"Your short temper doesn't help you at all" say Tokiya.

"I DON'T HAVE SHORT TEMPER!" scream Syo.

"If you say so kid" say Ren with a smirk on his face.

"Are you looking for a fight womanizer?" Syo try to be calm but fail.

"I don't fight with little kids like you" Ren laugh evilly.

Syo stands up and looks at him with danger eyes. "Do you really want to die today womanizer?"

Ren Stand infront of him and look down at him with a smirk on his lips. "Do you really want to fight me?"

The hold classroom turn silent and they were all looking at the two guys that where giving each other dangerous eyes. Tokiya and cecil look at both of them with worry eyes and ready to stop them if they start to hit each other. Akira froze in his sit while looking at both of them. Suddenly Hyūga-sensei walks into the classroom and notices the boys.

"Whats going on around here?" say hyuga

Ren notice the teacher and smile at him"were just talking about girls"

"uhuh…then you better sit down cause class is going to start now okay?" say Hyuga-sensai with a annoy tone.

Everyone including Ren and Syo sit down on their sits. Akira looks at his book and got a worry look on his face. 'This entire conversation was cause by his little sister? What will happen next…'

2 hour later in the library.

"Did you writte some melody?" ask Otoya.

"No… Did you write some lyrics?" ask nanami.

"…Y-no…" otoya rest his head on the table. "This is so hard!"

"I know, I never thought that composing music would be so difficult" say haruka while continue reading some book.

"What do we do now nanami? We can't compose anything like this" say Otoya.

"Then what should we do ittoki-kun?"

"…I have no idea…" say otoya while scratching his head.

Haruka looks at the window and start humming by herself. Otoya hears her humming and blush a little.

"Nanami…"

She stops humming for herself and looks at him. "What?"

"that, sounds amazing!" otoya smile big at her.

"Eh! What are you talking about?"

"What you were doing was beautiful, what is the song of that melody?" ask otoya.

"That wasn't a song, I was just humming by myself" she blush a little.

"Nanami, don't you see? That was a nice melody, you where making a melody without you even noticing" He put both of his hand in her cheek and pull her closer to him. "Do you know what this mean?"

Haruka look puzzle at first, but then her lips form a big smile on her face. "Oh god… I can you this to make the melody for our song!"

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean! wait i think that the melody give me some idea for the lyric"

"really? that great!" Haruka smile big

"We can do this Nanami!"

"hey stop flirting with each other" the librarian say while glaring at both of them

Haruka and Otoya look at how they were so close that it made them blush madly. Otoya quickly let go of her face and scratch his neck nervously. While haruka look at her hands shyly.

"so… should we continue with the song?" ask otoya.

"yeah… we should…" They both grab the paper and pencil and they start to writte the song.

The Next day

"Okay Next is Ittoki Otoya and Nanami Haruka. So can you both come up infront?" Say Ringo

Both Otoya and Haruka walk infront of the classroom. Otoya stand in the middel while haruka sit down on the piano. Otoya look at Haruka with a big smile on her face. Haruka give him the sweetest smile at him and it make Otoya heart to start beating loudly on his chest. He look back at the crowd and put the mic infront of his lips. Then Haruka start playing the piano.

futari tsukuridasu kono

MERODI ni nosete mirai ga

kyou ni kasanaru you

kawarazu gyutto kono FURĒZU mitai ni hanashitaku nainda…

tsumadzuichattari korondari shite futari wa

iku ashita no hou e kimi ga inakerya

sonna atarimae no koto demo NOIZU darake sa

tomechaou kono jikan

kamisama ni tanonde Time Leap & Feed Back

mou tameiki ga deru kurai

sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi SUMAIRU zenkai

de ashita o mezasou yo

sen PA no genki de PĪSU SAIN sono toki wa iu yo

ano nimoji no kotoba o dou shiyou mo naku HĀTO ga Fly

kimi ni hikareru egao ni nattari toki ni wa KENKA

shichattari shite oto o sagasou deaeru hazu sa

futari no tame dake no True Music WAKUWAKU

suru yo donna ni mo donna ni mo chiisana

koto datte Make Song & Believe Song sou umareta

omoide o futari nara nandatte uta ni naru

sa hashirida sou yo ima o bukiyou date

ii kara hare nochi kaisei PĪSU SAIN sekai o koete hyotto

shitara uchuu mo ROKKU de tsunagarun ja nai?

ore wa shinjiru SUTĒJI de kimeru

ne futari dake no PĪSU SAIN SUMAIRU zenkai de ashita

o mezasou yo sen PA no kansha de PĪSU SAIN sono toki

wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba

o tsubasa no youni HĀTO ga Fly…

…nee afureru…omoi ga

I'll Make Tomorrow With You

Everyone clap their hands at both of them while haruka and otoya smile big at each other. Ringo-sensei walk toward them and give both of them a hug.

"That was a amazing song! you two pass" say ringo while giving at both of them thumbs up.

Otoya and Haruka smile bigger and they hug each other.

"Nanami! we did it" say otoya.

"hai!"

Ringo clear his trout. "what are you doing?"

They both notice what he is refering and blush madly. They quickly let go of each other and they both turn shy.


	4. Chapter 4

On Lunch time at the cafetiria:

"Oh my gosh! Haruka that song was so amazing!" say tomo while eating her hamburger

"Thanks Tomo-chan! and i love your duet. How did you manage to make a song with him?" ask haruka while drinking her water.

"it wasen't easy at first cause wehave totally diferent taste but at the end we manage to at list make it..." say tomo.

"Yep" say haruka with a big smile on her face.

"by the way... do you have a twin brother or something?" ask tomo

"yes, why do you ask?"

"Cause one time i tackle him to the grown thinking that it was you but wend i heard his voice and saw his face...I ran away like a cat wend he sees a dog" tomo say while drinking her soda.

"Oh! well now you know that i have one" say haruka with a giggle.

"You two look extremely alike, the only diference is that he is a boy and your a girl. He has short hair and you have it a little bit longer" say tomo

"Well were twins after all"

"whats his name?" ask tomo.

"His name is Akira."

"really? i though his name was Haru" she say with a sigh. "i guess i was wrong."

"why you though that his name was Haru?"

"Since you both look alike, i though that your name would also be alike" say tomo making a peace sign.

"... oh Tomo-chan..."

"Haru-chan!" say natsuki while hugging Haruka. "I love the song that you and otoya made! its was so happy and cute"

"T-thanks...Shinomiya-san... b-but... c-can y-ou please let go?" say haruka while trying to catch some air.

"Ah! im sorry but it just that you looks so cute back there that i wanted to hug and make you my doll" say Natsuki while letting her go.

"What!" haruka blush madly.

"Hoi! did you heard what you just say?" say tomo whit a shock look.

"what did I say?" ask natsuki.

"You say that you wanted Nanami to be your doll" say masato while sitting beside Haruka.

"Yes i did. So...?" ask Natsuki.

"Just forget it" say Tomo.

"Hai!" Say Natsuki while sitting beside tomo.

"Ah! your all here guys" Say Otoya while sitting beside Haruka and Natsuki.

"Oh hello ittoki-kun" say haruka.

"What took you so long?" say tomo.

"The line was extremly long and they ran out of sushi, so I had to wait for it to be finish." say otoya while having a bite of his sushi. "AH! It burns!" he start drinking his water.

Tomo and Haruka laugh at him.

"Hey... dont laugh at me." say otoya a little embaress

"Sorry ittoki-kun, but you just look pretty cute even though you were in a panic mode" say Haruka with a little blush on her cheek.

Otoya blush a little but hides it his Hair.

"Hey Haruka, is that guy over there your brother?" ask tomo while pointing at the table where Akira, Ren,Syo, Cecil and Tokiya where.

Haruka looks at the table and smile. "yes thats him."

"Is that your brother?!" Otoya say while looking at Akira with his eyes wide open. "You have a brother!?"

"by any chances are you two twins?" ask Masato with a surprise look.

"Hai!"

"You have a twin Brother?! thats so adorable!" Say Natsuki while standing up. "Im Going to say hi to your brother" He the runs toward his table.

"wha!"

"oh boy..."say Otoya.

"i feel sorry for your brother" say masato.

Meanwhile In the table where Akira and the others are:

Akira was eating peacefully his lunch, until a guy with curly blond hair hug him by surprise.

"What the heck!" say Akira

"Natsuki?! what the hell are you doing to him?" Yell syo.

"Oh hi Syo-kun! im just wanted to meet Haruka cute brother" say natsuki while letting go of him.

"You know my sister?"

"Hai! im one of her classmates, by the way my name is Shinomiya to meet you Haruka brother" he say with a big smile.

"My name is Akira..."

"Wha! that a cute name" he hugs Akira again.

"wha! let go of me!"

"Hoi! Natsuki! your bothering him" say Syo.

"Your hugging him to hard" Say tokiya.

"Look, even his faces change color" say cecil

"that very impresive for Natsuki" Say Ren.

Natsuki notice it and he quickly let go of Akira. "Sorry! but you just looks so cute like Haru-chan!"

"Haru-chan?!" say Akira

"I can't agree with you in that... Little lamb is ten times more cuter than him" Say Ren

"I agree with Ren" say Cecil.

"dont call my sister like that you pervert" Say Akira while giving him a glare.

"She is not your toy!" Yell Syo.

"Yeah! she is my cute little doll" Say Natsuki with a bright smile.

"WHAT!" Akira grab him by his shirt and pull him closer. "What did you just say?!"

"Oni-chan! what going on!" Say Haruka while running toward them.

"Let Natsuki go!" say otoya while trying to pull him away with Masato help.

"Let go of me!" say Akira while trying to get out of their grasp.

"Are you okay Shinomiya-san?" Ask Haruka.

"...Hai..." say Natsuki.

"why did he grab you by the shirt?" ask Tomo.

"I dont know"he the hugs Haruka. "Your brother is not cute at all!"

"Dont give me that crap!" Say Akira

"Natsuki! why the hell did you say that?" say Syo with a angry face.

"Say what?" ask natsuki with a confuse face. "All i say is that haru-chan is my doll"

Haruka, Tomo, Otoya, Masato and cecil got shock.

"SHE IS NOT YOU DOLL!" yell akira.

"Natsuki... why did you even say that?" ask otoya.

"cause Syo-kun say that she is not Ren-chan toy, so i wanted to make it clear that Haru-chan is my cute little doll" He smile brightly at otoya.

"Stop saying nonsense! and let me go!" say Akira while still trying to get out of their grasp.

"Who would ever though that the innocent Natsuki has a dirty mind..." Ren say with a smirk

"Pretty shocking" say Tokiya.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Natsuki.

"Listen here Akira... Natsuki dosent mean anything dirty. He just meant that Haruka is just as cute as one of his doll" Say tomo while putting her right hand in his shoulder. "Right Natsuki?"

"Hai! she also reminds me of Elizabeth" he say.

"Elizabeth!?" Ask Syo.

"Who is Elizabeth? Is she a Queen or a Princess?" ask cecil.

"She is my dog!"

Ren, Masato and Tokiya got spechless. While Haruka and Otoya look at eachother with a 'you gotta be kidding me' and cecil imagine Haruka has a dog and he and tomo started to laugh. Slowly Akira sits down on a chair and rest his face with the palm of his right hand.

"Oni-chan... Are you okay?" ask Haruka while looking at his brohter worry.

"Im okay... Im just processing of what he just say... or at list his inteligence" say akira with a low tone.

"why is everyone looking at me like that?" ask Natsuki.

"Its nothing so dont worry" say masato

"Just forget about everything" say Tokiya.

"HAI!"


End file.
